Kiba: Legend in the making
by d-boy4242
Summary: An idea I had and wanted to see where it goes. A story about Kiba in an alternate universe. First fic please read and reveiw need pointers.
1. Chapter 1

A few notes about this fic.

It is an AU, OOC, and does have a few OCs' sprinkled about.

There is a few changes I have made to this universe.

Ninja graduate at age 14 not at 12, to be expected to shoulder the stress that the military puts on adults is to much for kids to handle. If kids are to be ninja, 14 is a more believable age.

This is a fic mainly centered on Kiba but I will take suggestions from anyone on other characters or on Kiba himself from anyone seems sane.

Kiba does not have Akamaru in this fic, in my opinion Akamaru is a great ally but Kiba and the rest of the Inuzakas have much more potential but they rely on their dogs to much.

Itachi did massacre his clan but had some inside help, not from Madara. *wink*

Kiba's father did not run from Tsume because he was afraid of her, he is the captain of the ANBU black-ops until a few years ago when he went missing-nin.

He has not been in Kiba's life as much as either would like.

This is not a romance centered fic, if it is to have any romantic moments they will be because I was in a really sappy mood at the time or my iPod strayed to a Taylor Swift song while I was typing.

Akatsuki will make an appearance but not in the way you think.

Sasuke is most probably gay in this story as he is actually in the manga. I mean seriously, why does he care about killing his brother obsessively and accepts a love bite from a long tongued pedophile who speaks in double entendre's referring to his interest in the same gender.

Hinata will not be helped by some knight in shining armor, if she was hoping that "Naruto-kun" was going to save her from her fate she'll have to go to some HinataXNaruto fic. I just don't like her. At. All.

Tsume is a bitch in this fic.

Hana is kind of sweet in this fic.

Tsunade is as hot as usual.

Kiba is a silent type in this fic and only opens up to people he knows well.

Kiba is a growing teenager A.K.A. eating anything in sight, getting horny over anything that has boobs and is growing into his manhood. So excuse any male chauvinistic view points cuz guys just can't get to express themselves the way they used to could in the old days.*sniff* Good old days…..

This is my first fic and the beginning is very crappy but I hope that I have gotten better as you read on and I am always open to criticisms. Please keep flaming down to a second degree burns please.*insert hollow laugh at lame joke*

I will not be able to update as much as I'd like because I am in the tenth grade in India. This is the year in which my peers sit up late night studying not writing fanfics. And when they fail, they go jump off buildings. So if I don't write for some time, it probably means that I have followed my friends off the building. Kindly send flowers via mail at funeral. JK…..please don't take that seriously.

And finally please enjoy my fic and…. oh ya wuzz up mafiii I know you're reading this so send me a message when you do.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{chapter}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[1]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Kiba… his mother told him his name meant fang and the fang was the most intimidating part of a wolf's mouth. Another thing his mother told was that a good wolf pack moved and acted as a single wolf. As Inuzaka he knew his loyalty was to his pack. Him being the fang of pack he knew where his position in the pack was. But he couldn't help but notice that he wasn't anything like his family…..

His mother….had a death glare that made most piss and shit in their pants simultaneously, which most perv hating kunochi possessed. Except for the fact, his mom's death glare was her normal face. This made any kind of intimate moment in there house non existent. Not that he was going to turn all emo. He was an Inuzaka. He would eventually adapt and his mother soon gradually became less scary. His sister was a fearsome ANBU member and he started to lose count how many times when she and her friends came to their house drunk. Not that it was a problem, but when her sister started to make fun of his lacking ninja skills and when her friends joined in making fun of him also he couldn't help but feel hurt …. but he never showed and just kept grinning.

Her friends would ruffle his hair and smile and complement him for his tough skin. Another ninja asset, or so he heard.

But it wasn't his fault that he wasn't any good at his family styles. They just didn't work for him. It would help if he had a partner but sadly none of dogs could communicate with him. Actually he couldn't communicate with them. He could understand them but he couldn't reply in any way. But that wasn't too much of a problem because his sense of hearing and smell were higher than his all of his human relatives and most of the dogs save the most experienced, such as Kuromaru.

He obeyed every single one of his mother's orders though, it didn't matter their differences he still respected her.

One fine day his mother had asked him to go find the librarian and give him a envelope. His mother pulled him aside as he talked to her.

"Alright Kiba, I want you to do this quietly and don't let anyone see you give this envelope"

"What's inside it?"

"I'm trying to buy back our clan scrolls. Your great-grandfather sold them in order to buy bigger clan grounds.

So Kiba agreed to it, he was all for his family to get their scrolls back. One part of him wanted his family's pride to gain another piece of its legacy. But it was the idea of him being able to maybe just, maybe find one taijutsu style for him. Because if his taijutsu sucked and he had no ninjutsu(he had no nin-dog,) then he was royally screwed.

He met the librarian, a rotund Haruno man with dark pink hair to whom which he gave the envelope. The man took the envelope from which he took out a roll of cash. He counted it and led Kiba into the faxing room. Where he went to a cabinet and took out a scroll. Kiba accepted the scroll and turned around too walk off with the Haruno behind him.

Right as soon as they reached the door Kiba whirled around and tackled the librarian onto the floor. He whipped out a kunai and held it against the man's throat.

"Where are the rest of my clan's scrolls, bitch!" Kiba whispered menacingly.

"T-t-t-here in t-t-hat sc-roll!" he gulped, Kiba pulled his knife back a centimeter. "It's a sealing scroll, your mother left it here so that I could put all the scrolls in there."

Kiba stepped back and opened the scroll and sweat dropped.

"Sorry.."

" what ever just get out of here."

He walked home and snuck into his room through the window. As he sorted through the scrolls he found one with his name. He put it aside searched the remaining scrolls and found none of them would be hard to get back from his mother. He placed the rest of the scrolls back into the sealing scroll. He placed the sealing scroll in his mother weapon cupboard.

The funny thing was that the scroll with his name had everything he needed. A strange taijutsu style that met his standards using strength power and agility with which only an Inuzaka could use. The style relied on breaking down someone's guard and then finishing with a grab to finish them by keeping them down with a knife or if needed to striking the finishing blow.

The style was so easy for Kiba because when he did any other style he couldn't do it properly at all. So the only way he could pass the academy was through doing the kata's over and over again. This determination that he used in this style to master paid off amazingly making the style ingrained into him to a huge length.

One time his team was eating in a barbecue restaurant when a man grabbed Kiba's right shoulder. Kiba spun around grasped the man's forearm with the same arm the man grabbed, he than completed the motion in a fourth of a second, bringing a kunai tip to press against the man's throat.

But this man was Asuma Sarutobi, who blocked Kiba's kunai tip with the flat of his trench knife. Kiba felt a cold wave pass over him. He then found himself paralyzed by Shikamaru's signature move.

Ino and Chouji only could stare in amazement as they watched how fast real ninjas were.

One morning Kiba came down stairs and stood next to his sister as she stood making tea. He opened the fridge picked up some leftovers from dinner. Hana turned around and watched Kiba load up a plate full of steak, ribs and an assortment of veggies. And pop it into the microwave he unconsciously set the timer on turned around to face his sister.

She stared at him. First of all, who eats steak, baby back ribs and steamed veggies for breakfast? Second, when did Kiba get so tall? Only a few weeks ago did Kiba had to reach up to press the microwave's buttons, now they were at his eye level . He cocked and eyebrow and stared at her.

"Oi Hana, you finally lost it didn't you. I mean I new you were desperate for a guy, but to give your brother the "eye" is kinda weird." he said with his hands up and fingers bent in the mocking "quotations" sign.

She smacked him and said "No you pervy bitch, I was just wondering how tall you got." She stood next to him and saw that she stood only up to his nose. He grinned and popped his food out of the microwave and begun dumping Tabasco sauce on it.

Hana began to pour her tea as she watched her brother now crush chips and sprinkle it over his meal. They moved towards the dining table and Kiba promptly started to eat with his bare hands. Stuffing himself silly as his sister promptly muttered darkly about the damn "Y" chromosome. She continued to sip her tea. She then looked up at Kiba stuffing himself, she then decided to make fun of him.

"Soooooo Kiba, how's that Hinata chick, is she starting to like you?" she expected a blush of some sort but Kiba surprised her, he kept on plowing himself through his meal and said with a partially full mouth.

"Naaaa, she's all on Naruto, not that I mind" he said as he gnawed on bone. "I mean the guy deserves some friends beside emotastic, and that banshee" he said as he pointed the bone at his sister.

"Anyway" he dropped the bone and started to tear at the steak "she's not exactly my type" he chewed thoughtfully "I don't really like the way she acts, sure she's shy but she lets everyone walk all over her. Not exactly my dream chick." Kiba then stuffed the remain portion of the steak and got up to wash his plate and leave it to dry. He then changed and headed his team's training ground.

Leaving a shocked Hana with her mouth slightly agape.

Kurenai trained each of her students in tactics, control, teamwork and posed as a moral parent to her students. For Hinata she slightly improved her confidence and acted as a loving sister to her.

In Shino's case she couldn't play any role but his commanding officer but they both had a mutual understanding that she would be a shoulder he could always lean on anytime.

Kiba's case was a strange one, she played the part as one of the only females in his life who didn't have any sort of mental instability.

But unlike Kakashi she never taught them battle skills. All three of them were members of a powerful clan and didn't need any help in that area. Shino and Hinata were both prodigies in their own clan jutsu's, but Kiba was a basket case when it came to clan techniques.

Months had passed and all seemed well, she even considered sending her team to the chunin exams. But two most amazing changes happened to her team.

Hinata was seen one day reading a suspicious orange book. Which Kurenai immediately snatched and got set to do a simple katon jutsu. When Hinata stepped up with her byukugan on and proceeded to the basic stance of jyuken. Kurenai's eyes widened when she saw this and gave a short laugh. She walked up to Hinata and looked her in the eyes and asked her

"Do you want this?"

"Yes" she growled and made a snatch for the book.

Kurenai smiled and said "I'll give it if you promise you'll act like this more often"

"Anything" she growled again.

Kurenai smiled and gave it back.

Hinata did hold on to her promise. She still was quiet but it was for a totally different reason now it was because she always had her nose in her book. This change was welcome to the team because communication became much easier. Kiba and Shino actually couldn't do much anyway, if they made fun of her she would jyuken them. Kurenai stilled trapped Kakashi in a genjutsu where she burned his books and castrated him.

The second was Kiba's subtle changes that didn't go unnoticed by his teammates. He rapidly began increase his taijutsu, chakra control and for some strange reason medical jutsu. He solely practiced these three every day. His taijutsu was not any style that belonged to his clan but it was a strange mix of the Inuzaka's human-beast mimicry style and the Uchiha's intercepting fist. After a sparing match with Kurenai one evening she stopped him and asked how he got the intercepting fist technique. Kiba merely shrugged and said "I found some old scrolls when I was cleaning the attic of his compound". Kurenai didn't really complain, why would she? When all three were at least chunin level now.

His taijutsu was so incredible that he was almost near the Uchiha's level.

Her team met under the tree for there usual meetings, except today was a Thursday, meaning that it was a half-day of pointless d-rank missions. The rest of the day was devoted to honing clan techniques. Everyone was doing fine and as usual Kiba couldn't figure out his clan jutsu's.

But today a particularly shocking thing happened. Tsume began to run through the basic kata's of the Inuzaka style with Kiba. He kept growling in frustration and only screwed up more. Tsume also beginning to lose her patience raised her hand to bitch-slap Kiba, and looked at him in surprise when he didn't flinch as usual.

Tsume now realized that this technique of humiliation had lost its power. So she went through with the threat and slapped him as fast as she could.

Only for him to catch her slap with his open hand.

He stared directly at her eyes and whispered in slightly venomous voice

"Mother, I know I'm not getting much better at this kata or any other family kata."

Tsume shivered inwardly at Kiba's tone, it reminded her of someone.

He smiled sweetly "So you will be happy to know I am making my own techniques" He let go of her hand slowly.

Tsume glared at him and realized that he was her height now.

"So your not going to learn our techniques? Ehh punk?"

"No, I find them too rough for my taste"

"Rough! Ha, we Inuzaka are rough."

"Really…."

"Ya, punk look at us"

" Really, all of us huh?"

"Yup."

"What about dad."

"…..what about him"

Kiba exhaled and looked up at the sky "From what I hear he was the best ANBU black ops around, and not because of his ferociousness. What else I found was that he was the best because of his fine control of chakra and that he could not only create a chakra scalpel around his hand but around each of his fingers. Also that he was called the "Wolf of Konoha" Because his ability to communicate with wolves and not forging a partnership with a nin-dog."

"but most surprising of all he could control his inner beast or tame it. Leaving him one of the most sane Inuzaka's in all time.

Tsume stared at Kiba's feet growling quietly, "You shall not remind me of that traitor. Ever. Do you understand me pup?"

Kiba breathed in again, his rage fueling his actions "Look at me mom, don't you see why I can't follow that order?"

Tsume looked up in confusion and slightly shocked realized how much Kiba reflected his father.

They both had that air of cold-fury emulated when they were angry, controlled just enough so that they would be using 100% of their potential but not too angry to make a rash decision.

They both slouched in a strange way that for any civilan meant they were relaxed but to any ninja it screamed 'fucking dangerous'. In Kiba's case it showed his lanky teenage build but for his father who had a body that rivaled Maito Gai in body, just showed his insane build. This posture was soon adopted by ANBU for it helped keep civilians calm and unintimidated but kept foreign ninja edgy.

Tsume growled, turned around and walk back disappearing from sight.

But when things started getting really messy for Kiba was when they were sent to a high level D rank mission. When Kiba heard of a high level D rank he had to wince. What that meant to him was something like cleaning the entire sewers. At the thought he winced again, the sewers were something he could smell from above the ground and never walked on roads that went over them.

But actually the third hokage wanted them to clean out an old crime scene. The village in which they were sent had no ninja. This was why they were called. Months ago, a civilian had gone on a killing spree and killed many of his village folk and hung them a nearby butcher shed. The village folk were too superstitious clean up after ninja killed the civilian.

Thus Kiba and Shino was sent to do the job. Hinata had thrown up at the stench when they opened the door and their sensei sent them in and stayed back with Hinata. Shino and Kiba started gathering the bodies that were clearing rotting for weeks. When the duo had cleaned the main room where the bodies were hung they went into the refrigerated section. Kiba whistled when he opened the double doors. The sound echoed throughout the room which was as big as a small gym.

When they switched on the light they met a strange sight. Even Shino's eyebrows rose significantly, inside was an enormous wolf curled up sleeping. It seemed to have been gorging itself on all the abundant meat. The light that had just been turned on awoke the sleeping wolf. It stared at the duo and stood up. Kiba only could help but notice the size of the wolf its head was the triple length as his body.

The wolf let out an ear piercing bark. Shino clapped his hands over his ears at the sound. He glanced at Kiba who was kneeling on one knee with his hands over his ears. For his sensitive ear this was probably sounded like a bomb going of near his ear.

Kurenai heard the loud bark and jumped to her feet, Hinata also on her feet and was looking towards the meat shed. They both raced towards it pushed through the doors in time to see a gigantic wolf devour Kiba whole.

The wolf seeing itself surrounded it bolted farther back into the refrigerator and tried to run into the corner. Kurenai immediately trapped the wolf in a genjutsu as soon as she and her team caught up with it.

"Hinata! check where Kiba is!"

Hinata after using bykugan replied "He's in the throat Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai turned to shino "Shino, kill it now."

Shino disappeared and landed on top of the wolf's head and raised a kunai high over his own shoulder and jammed it fully in its skull. The wolf fell over brain dead with a mighty crash.

Shino landed gracefully next Hinata. Who was staring at a particular spot above the wolf's Adams apple. And true enough a blood covered hand holding a long hunting knife ripped itself out. It then cut a deep gash in the wolfs throat. Another hand came out and Kiba hoisted himself out. His teammates pulled their blood covered teammate out.

Weakly Kiba stared at them and muttered rather lamely

"Ohhh the irony." Before falling unconscious.

Kiba woke up to a beeping sound. Immediately recognizing it as the heart moniter in a hospital. He cracked his eyes open to see a sight he had never seen before. Sitting in front of him was his mother with tears in her eye's. Holy shit! He reached up and tried to wipe the tears away. His IV needle tapped her nose sending a tremor of pain up his arm. She looked up and smiled she reached up to touch his face…and then deftly grabbed his throat and started strangling him.

"You think that was funny huh, don't you punk! Oh when you get home you are soooooooo screwed!" Tsume growled.

Hana then came in holding a stack of papers calmly placed them on the bed and removed her mothers hands from her brothers throat. She then bitch slapped kiba across the face.

"What the fuck is your problem huh? You little bitch! You're fucked when we get home!" Kiba only whimpered and muttered something about psycho women.

Thus happy family reunion swiftly died.

Kiba hoping to change the subject then asked Hana "what was that thing anyway?

Hana looked at him darkly and replied "it seems that the wolf was just an ordinary wolf that through some reason had its genes mutated"

Kiba spluttered "what! No way! Mutated! And it got that big?"

Hana held her hand up "anyway due to your injuries" she motioned towards hid bloodstained bandages "which were caused when you impaled yourself on the fangs of the wolf, has mixed with the blood of the wolf with yours."

Kiba looked up in confusion "but wouldn't my body reject that blood, I mean its not my blood right?"

"For anybody else yes, but us being Inuzakas, have made a pact with all animals canine. Stating that we are just like family." Replied Hana sagely "So this is were science ends and legend begins. So I don't know what is your condition so you are going to have to be under supervision"

Kiba groaned, he hated hospitals " You know I ain't going to stay here. I'm going to leave whether I'm healed or not."

Tsume nodded slightly, there was something she shared with her son, a hatred to hospitals. She looked up at her daughter's grimace.

"Then I guess you leave me with no choice, Hana you will stay home with Kiba and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." She stood. "Okay I'm off then." Hana and Kiba groaned and stared at the retreating figure of their mother.

That night as Kiba lay sleeping in his room at the hospital. A figure stepped into the room through the window. Kiba not being a guest of needing high security and not in a critical condition he had no guards, nor camera's monitoring his room. The figure dressed in a white tight fitting cloak with a hood, he turned slightly to stare at Kiba, and the light of a crescent moon spilling into the room illuminated his face for a brief second.

Kiba watched it all through cracked open eyelids as the figure reached over to his face.

The man, as Kiba as far could tell was to trying to threaten his life.

He leaped up as best he could with his injuries, the man stepped back a few feet which gave Kiba enough time to throw the blanket in the air.

The man swiped the blanket away only to bring into view of an Inuzaka boy with an out stretched hand leaping towards him.

Kiba caught the man by the throat and pushed him against the wall with strength that shouldn't be able to be produced by a boy. He then reached down and pulled a kunai out of the mans holster and pressed it against the neck of the man.

"Who are you?" He growled.

The man calmly replied "A friend.", and poofed into smoke leaving Kiba's bedside lamp in his hand.

Kiba whirled around knowing that the man would be where his lamp was, and found another knife at his throat.

"Put down my weapon kid"

Kiba dropped his knife.

"I gotta say I'm impressed, you actually had an upper hand for a while there."

"What do you want?"

"I just came here to see my son"

"well go see him then and stop bothering me"

"I did"

"what?"

"I am currently talking to my son."

Kiba stared at the man blankly. This man was implying that he was his father.

"_Oh shit."_

" I come here with an offer, son."

"What's that? ….wait why should I believe you? …your not my father."

"How can I prove it to you? By asking your mother? Oh please. I only got married to her because she was the clan heir and I was the strongest ninja in the clan." Kiba's father said while making comic gestures.

Kiba mumbled "How about the hokage?"

"Well….. alright he would know, nice going kiddo."

"don't call me that."

The man assisted Kiba into some clothes with nearly infinite patience so that Kiba would not further injure himself. Kiba already knew this man might be his father. What kind of man would take care of one with so much care? He remembered early glimpses Definitely not his mother, his sister some times, and the kids parent's at the park, but not his mother.

The slipped out of the room via window and jogged to the hokage tower. The man slowed down his stride to keep up with his injured friend.

As soon as they arrived at the tower a troupe of ANBU intercepted them.

"Stop at once."

The man unhooded himself to reveal a man with cornrows and the Inuzaka clan markings except his were arrows instead of fangs that Kiba had possessed. The ANBU gaurds stared in shock at the man.

"Sempai! We thought you were dead!" said a crow masked man.

"Amazing! Will you be coming back?" asked a cat masked ANBU asked.

The man gave a sad chuckle and replied "Maybe some day but not anytime soon. I came here too speak with the hokage."

"I'll escort you sempai." said the crow masked guard happily."

"thank you but I'll go by myself"

"I can't let you do that sempai" whispered Crow.

"Alright fine"

They got near the hokage's room, when Crow stepped forward and knocked on the door. A yawn and a sleepy 'come in' could be heard.

On entering the room, Sarutobi rubbed his eyes twice when he saw who it was.

"Bane?"

Bane snapped into a military salute and replied "Sir, yes sir!"

The third's jaw fell open. He stood up and walked over to Bane.

"Your last reported said that the Raikage was still thinking about letting you stay and was willing to negotiate a treaty."

"Well, I came here to deliver the news myself"

Kiba's eyes widened, his dad was actually an ambassador?

"Go on then….." the hokage replied.

"yes, the Raikage is willing to renegotiate if you are ready."

Hiruzen, breathed a sigh of relief. Patted Bane on the shoulder and continued "good job Bane. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Bane's face darkened "Hokage-sama, I think its time you finally, of course politely...grow some balls."

The hokage's eyebrows rose significantly. Kiba gasped and Crow who was standing in the background chuckled quietly.

"how so Bane? "

"Let me take Kiba back with me. Allow the Uchiha to come back. Tell Tsume to piss off. Tell the civilian's council to fuck off when it comes to ninja matters!" Bane snarled.

"The first one and third one I can do. But the second one? Sasuke will turn rogue if he found out. "

"Then get the civilian council out of the way and then Sasuke will admire you when you have taken the council's power."

"Ask anyone….ask your son if Sasuke is mentally sane."

Bane peered at Kiba.

As soon as Kiba found his voice he replied. "No way, Sasuke is freaking insane his only reason for living is to kill Itachi."

The hokage watched Bane sigh in defeat. Then he quietly murmured something in Bane's ear. Bane immediately perked up and asked the hokage 'if they could go now'.

Kiba also perked up but Crow slumped a bit.

The hokage glanced at the others smiled sadly at Crow and replied

" Give it a week Bane I'm sure that Kiba would like to get to know his father."

"Unless Kiba doesn't mind" Bane said hopefully.

All three men turned to look at Kiba. Kiba licked his lips in nervousness.

"Ummm. I guess so?"

Bane smirked, and Crow visibly slumped and the Hokage smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Bane and Kiba walked back to the Inuzaka compound slowly taking their time. It was early morning now and the sky was turning dark blue.

Kiba found out that him and his father shared many things. One was theatrics, they both loved a well played joke or a very theatrical person.

So they both agreed not to wake Tsume or Hana up though Bane did peek into Hana's room and quickly pulled his head out as he saw that Hana had a boyfriend. Kiba didn't quite hear him as he whispered quietly about something along the lines "Hana's all grown up".

Bane helped Kiba pack everything into some sealing scrolls. Bane insisted that he only take three pairs of clothes, a couple of photos and his ninja gear. "

Bane reached into his sparse book shelf and found the scroll Kiba was learning form. He smirked turned around and asked

"I trust that these were perfect for you, did you start lightning manipulation?"

"Yeah they were perfect for me, whoever wrote that knew me pretty well."

"I placed them there because if you were like me you would hate Tsume's fighting style."

"But…. How did you know that I had affinity to lightning?"

"Chakra affinity is based off of personality. If the taijutsu style worked then you most probably are lightning"

Bane tossed the scroll and Kiba caught it.

Father and son left as soon as the sun rose. Kiba stopped to see Kurenai, Hinata and Shino. They travelled for a few weeks going slow because Kiba was still injured, but he healed soon still the scars remained afterwards. Kiba's hair grew a few centimeters giving him a rugged look. The first village they stopped in Bane bought Kiba a coat with fur lining the inside. He insisted that he get out of those "mother approved" clothes. The coat had loops on the collar where Kiba tied his Headband to so that on the left side of his neck the Konoha headband could be seen. The fur felt so good that to Kiba that he only wore a fishnet shirt underneath. Leaving the front open only further enhanced the rugged look that Kiba had. Along the way Bane taught his son the basic lightning manipulation. Kiba took it a step further incorporating the basic charging of his fist with lightening and incorporating into his style. His choke slams would leave anyone with serious burns around the throat. Bane also taught him advanced survival skills which he picked up easily. But Bane was left shocked when he taught the boy rudimentary ANBU skills and the boy picked it up immediately and only left him the choice of teaching him advanced ANBU skills. He also taught Kiba basic medical jutsu, the diagnostic jutsu, healing palm technique and the chakra scalpel. Kiba absorbed these techniques like a sponge, practicing them whenever they were walking aimlessly to Kumo.

Upon arrival in Kumo The Raikage, a insanely built man with cornrows like Bane except white in color, gave Bane a quick handshake and gave Kiba's ninja records a cocked eyebrow.

"Well your previous sensei said that you are of chunin level and you have an extreme control over your chakra. She wanted to put you in the chunin exams, but if I induct you into our ranks you will not be put on a team but you will go on solo missions. So you can't compete in any Chunin exams till you return to Konoha.

Kiba face faulted at hearing this. Bane felt sorry for him and spoke up "why don't you get him tested and place him according to his rank, just like you did with me?"

The Raikage pondered it for a second and then replied "Fine I'll get Omoi to test him, Monday?"

Bane nodded. The Raikage whistled and a female secretary walked in

"Shuki tell an ANBU member to find Lana and get her here and tell her that she is to show Kiba around the village."

Bane spoke up "Kiba wait out side I need to talk with the Raikage alone for a while."

The secretary nodded and left.

Kiba sat outside in a chair for a while in which a girl with black hair walked in with an arm in a cast. She asked the secretary something whom pointed to Kiba. She turned around and saw Kiba walked towards him, Kiba stood up to meet her, he stuck out his hand in an attempt to polite till he saw that her hand was in a cast. He slowly scratched the back of his head and said sheepishly

"Sorry"

She smirked and stuck out her left hand shook his left and replied

"No problem, My name is Lana."

"Kiba"

"Well, I'm supposed to show you around"

"Alright."

"Good"

They turned and left awkwardly. The secretary shook her head as she watched them.

…

Lana first showed Kiba around the village showing him were to get basic things done like finding supplies or weapons. After showing him around the stopped for a quick bite and ate some stir fried rice, Kiba warmly accepted the food as it was very hot and heated his core well. Lana then showed Kiba into her home where she left Kiba to shower and change in to some new clothes. Kiba stubbed his toe on the dresser as he slipped into some black jeans and a long sleeved black shirt in favor of the cold weather. He walked down stairs where he found Lana and her mother sipping tea around a table. He accepted a cup of tea from her mother and continued to sip the tea.

In order to break the ice Lana's mother asked Kiba"What rank are you child?"

He smiled and replied "Only genin ma'am."

Lana choked on her tea and sputtered "What? But your look like your at least a mid chunin."

"Ehhhh?"

"Well you are pretty ripped for one of your age, B, you have slight burns around your hand indicating Lightning manipulation. C, you glance about a room looking for escape exits but not in a worried way but in a habitual manner. All in all a seasoned ninja." She finished.

Kiba stared at her blankly before saying rather dumbly "You were checking me out?"

Lana nodded her head.

"Damn it I should of done the same instead of trying to not seem pervy." Kiba sighed.

Lana chuckled a little. "thank god you didn't, I got a boyfriend so it would be hard."

Kiba cursed again.

Lana's mother continued to sip her tea and pretend like she didn't exist.

Monday morning came and Kiba made his way to training ground 36. After a ration bar he arrived five minutes before he was supposed to arrive, and instead of waiting on the ground he stuck himself upside down on a tree and suppressed his chakra till it was almost nonexistent and could seem like the chakra of a small animal.

Omoi was surprised, his girlfriend mentioned that Kiba had good chakra control but he didn't expect this much of control. Omoi was wearing a seal that masked his chakra and yet Kiba was doing it much better than the seal could ever want to achieve.

He jumped back into another tree out sight of the one that Kiba was hiding in. Omoi dropped down and pretended to walk towards Kiba but he was also surprised when Kiba dropped down. The way Kiba moved was too similar to the ANBU guards. Omoi munched on a fry as he studied Kiba.

"Alright Kiba, lets start this fight. First is taijutsu. When I say start."

Kiba leaped forward and proceeded to slash Omoi with his kunai. Omoi rolled out of the way leaving a sliced fry behind him to hit the ground. Omoi darted off in a hurry before Kiba could react. To say that Omi was surprised was an understatement as Kiba already figured out the first trick.

_Flashback:_

"_Alright Kiba, lets start this fight. First is taijutsu. When I say start."_

_Omoi was about to attack and catch the rookie off guard, because Omoi already said start so it was still legit but….._

He got him first, Omoi smiled as he hid behind a tree

"_This is gonna' be fun"_ he thought. That was until he saw a trio of kunai with ninja wire tied to it, angled and thrown in a way that it wrapped around the tree tying him to it. Kiba dropped down from a tree next to Omoi.

"Gotcha."

"How?"

Kiba reached into his pocket and pulled out a French fry. He raised it to his nose sniffed it.

"I got a really good sense of smell."

'_fuck, he is definitely chunin material.'_

Kiba raised a fist holding ninja wire that was attached to the strings that tied down and in his other hand charged up lightening chakra.

"Yield, I could electrocute you right now."

Kiba's eyes widened a bit as he turned around and rolled out of the way of a downward strike from a sword.

Another Omoi smirked

"Good, at least you could recognize a genjutsu."

Kiba cursed and slid a kunai that he kept in his sleeve out, and blocked the next strike to his gut. He then began to traded blows with Omoi. Kiba ended the quick clash with a stomach kick charged up with chakra sending Omoi skidding back into the clearing where the began the fight. Kiba calmly followed.

'_he is good, but lets kick it up a notch'_

Omoi shot back some more fluttered his hands through some hand seals. "Fire style: Bomb shot!"

A fireball shot from his mouth and raced towards Kiba, whom rolled out of the way of the fireball. As soon as the fire ball hit a tree it burst, sending a flare of fire splattering into a sphere around the impact point roughly three feet in diameter.

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw a hail of firebombs heading his way. He twisted and turned and finally jumped up out of the way of the final bombs. The resulting explosion sending him further. As he was in the air he threw a few kunai at Omoi.

Now it was Omoi's turn to dance out of the way of the kunais that began to pepper the ground. He cartwheeled and dodged out of the way of the projectiles. To his immense pain he found that each one had metal ninja wire attached to them and as he dodged one and touched another he felt….god knows how many volts of electricity course through his body.

Kiba landed amongst the kunai and the limp body of Omoi. Kiba balled the wire in his hand and jerked the kunai up out of the soil and promptly begin to twirl the knives in a circular motion around his hands. Omoi then began to fade and melted into a mud clone.

An unharmed Omoi strolled out of the surrounding foliage and started clapping his hands.

"I am impressed Kiba, definitely Chunin material. But…. You have to find some jutsu's to add to your arsenal sure you can kill a few guys with lightening manipulation and those kunai skills but you are not gonna' kill mass amounts of people with those attacks. I'm going to set you up as a chunin but I'm going to refer you to ANBU."

Kiba inclined his head in a gesture of respect and waited as Omoi left the training ground. Kiba waited till he couldn't feel Omoi's chakra. He had some slightly more important to deal with.

He jumped in the air began to flicker through the tree's. He stopped when he reached an empty clearing.

He went through some hand seals and yelled

"Summoning jutsu lightning style: cloud fang no jutsu"

__A medium sized wolf appeared out of the smoke and looked up at him. It wagged its tail and barked

"**Are you that kid? You know, Bane's kid?" **

Kiba looked down at him and nodded.

It wagged it's tail and barked again **"Well I have orders to follow you around and be your partner."**

Kiba stared at the puppy and stuttered "Wait, like a nin-dog…. er wolf?"

**"Yup." **

A shout echoed throughout the clearing.

Kiba was up and dancing. Chanting "uh-huh, alright, take that Hana! Woo!" The puppy watched him and sweat dropped. The puppy jumped into air and bit Kiba half way through his moon walk.

"Argh, what the fuck man?"

"**You look like an idiot, why are you so happy any way?"**

"I never had a nin-canine. I'm freakin' new to this"

"…**.oh."**

Kiba walked home slowly getting to know his new partner, Hatake as he was called. As soon as they got home to their apartment that he shared with his father he showed the wolf his room. Hatake jumped on to the bed and then from there he jumped into his closet. He came out with a scroll in his maw. Kiba walked up to him and took the scroll from his mouth and opened it.

"**You have it huh? That's where you learned the summoning jutsu. Hmmmmmm, is the lightning manipulation in there?" **Hatake said as he peered over his shoulder.

"Yup its there"

"**Did you master it?"**

"no I only got the basics down."

"**Good let me teach something"**

"how are you going to teach me?"

Hatake disappeared in a pouf of smoke. A taller, shirtless and slightly buffer version of Kiba appeared.

"**Like this kiddo"**

Kiba's jaw dropped. "Dude you can use _jutsus_?"

"**Of course I can, just takes me a lot more time to learn them."**

"so what are you gonna teach me?"

"**A little this a little that, you know…."**

It was Tuesday, 4 am in the morning and Kiba slept peacefully dreaming about…..well what all boys filled with raging hormones dream about, food and women.

"mff put some sprinkles on it, okay now add the Tabasco sauce….." Kiba mumbled.

But standing over him was Hatake with one leg raised. Preparing to piss into Kiba's mumbling mouth. He sighed as he relieved himself.

"**Ahhhhhh…."**

*Gack!* "Agh what is that smell? Wait, piss?"

"**Good morning kiddo, enjoying the morning lemon tea?**

"Hatake what are you doing?... Holy flying fuck, you bitch!"

He tried to grab Hatake but his sleep addled brain never registered the fact that he was still wrapped in his blankets . Hatake slipped from his grasp just in enough so that he gracefully landed on the ground and turned around to watch Kiba faceplant himself into his floor.

" **And you tell me you are the son of Bane the most graceful Inuzaka in existence?"**

" What do you want Hatake?" said a surrendered Kiba on the floor.

"**Well first you to get up and wash yourself then I want you to get dressed in some loose clothes and join me for five laps next to the Kumo walls."**

Kiba's eyes widened "Five laps? Are you nuts"

"**No I'm not nuts just a little insane."**

Kiba sweatdropped.

Kiba did as he was told and washed himself then wore a pair of loose grey sweat pants then looked around for a jacket

"**Don't wear a jacket your body will heat up too fast, wear that wife beater over there."**

Kiba slipped on the wife beater and opened the window just enough for Hatake and him to slip through. They made their way to the edge of Kumo and promptly began their jog. Four and a half laps they jogged and the final half they sprinted.

Kiba collapsed completely exhausted onto the dirt ground, even Hatake stretched out with his tongue lolling from his maw. They rested for thirty minutes and made their way home.

Upon there arrival they found that it was 6:00 and had just enough time to climb the roof take a shower and come down for breakfast.

Kiba groaned as he sat down for breakfast. His father walked in from the kitchen and placed a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Bane sat across from him and watched Kiba tiredly eat.

Bane grinned and asked "Kiba you know that today is your promotion and possible indictment into ANBU?"

Kiba tiredly nodded his head.

Bane's voice turned dark "and what in your mind decided that it was okay to tire yourself this much?"

Kiba stared at his eggs.

Bane turned cheery again "Don't worry I'll heal your sore muscles but you won't develop your muscles as much as if you let the soreness go by its self. And you won't feel any less tired, but you will feel better as soon as your food digests and gives you energy."

Kiba only watched as Bane walked over and passed his hands over his legs. A green glow emitted from his hands and Kiba's tiredness in his legs faded as the microscopic muscle tears healed and the muscles grew in size.

Bane stood up and whistled to Hatake whom laid on the floor and tossed a scroll to him. Hatake tiredly caught the scroll and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Bane and Kiba finished breakfast and waited 15 minutes to allow Kiba to digest his food and get some energy. As soon as Kiba felt better they left, locking the door behind them.

They leaped onto the roof and travelled to the Raikage's office. As they entered a man left the Raikage's office and walked way. Bane opened the door and ushered in a semi-fresh looking Kiba.

Kiba bowed respectfully to the Raikage. The white haired man nodded in respect and waited a second before beginning with a baritone voice.

"Well Kiba, Omoi had some pretty good things to say about you. He said that you were hi-Chunin low Jonin level and possibly ANBU level , but you won't be a platoon leader nor an ANBU guard. I am going to put you in a few missions to be made sure you are loyal to us. I know that you are but its just for formalities sake. Any objections?"

"No sir."

"Good. "

Kiba watched as the Raikage tossed him a black Chunin vest. Kiba caught it and stared at it in confusion.

"Sir I'm confused."

"What?"

"Aren't normal Chunin vests in Kumo blue?"

"Yes but you haven't been promoted by Konoha but your not a member of Kumo so this is how you will be recognized by other nations. Any problems?"

"No sir, they look way more badass so I ain't complaining" replied Kiba grinning.

Bane chuckled.

The next morning Kiba returned to his running with Hatake. He would then heal his legs and grab a ration bar. Hatake would then teach him a jutsu that suited his perfect chakra control. This morning he taught Kiba the Lightening Speeding Pellet. This technique created a single pellet of lightening zip out of Kiba's mouth, finger or hand at high speeds. The more concentrated the chakra was the more drilling potential it held. Hatake told him how Bane could do the technique so skillfully that it could drill through several rocks. Kiba only could manage a shot that would dig an inch into a tree. This technique when used on a living being would only scorch a person, exception being for Bane of course.

Then Kiba would be begin a crash course into healing battlefield injuries by Bane. This included cuts, burns, broken bones reducing mild fevers and as such which would easy for Kiba to master as he had already mastered the "healing palm technique".

That morning Kiba prepared for a C- rank mission. A simple escort mission but the problem was that it was a merchant buying goods in Konoha. A skittish Chunin by the name of Natal opted to go on this mission and Kiba was forced to go also with the man for he was the only Konoha man that could be spared. Bane opted to go also but then the mission would be severely over manned.

The two Chunins left the tower and met their client, another nervous man whom nodded at Natal.

_ 'great a mission with two chicken shits.' _Kiba inwardly grimaced

The man told them to meet him at the east gate in two hours. Kiba began to pack his belongings into a scroll but he saw that his father already packed it for him. A note was left for him attached to a surgical mask.

_Kiba_

_Use this in fire country you might not want to reveal that its you. Your choice of course, but if it were me I'd want a bit of more theatrical entrance. This one will be wide enough to cover the fang marks. Your choice again, be careful. Bane._

Kiba placed the mask into his jacket pocket and placed his jacket over his black vest, he placed his scroll into his hip pack. He locked his house and left the key with the landlady.

His client and partner were talking when he arrived. The moment he arrived they shut up and turned to him. Kiba as he had two head bands attached to his collar, was quite used to the gossip about him and general mistrust by the citizens.  
Kiba followed the other two out of the village. He watched as they continued to whisper in front of him. He didn't pay attention but his excellent hearing picked up one word that both said with a little fear.

"Orichimaru"

Upon hearing the name of the infamous traitor of Konoha, Kiba inwardly stiffened. He was first suspicious but then he let it slip. Who wouldn't talk about the famous missing-ninja of a village that they were going to?

The first campsite they pitched was right on the Fire-Lightening border. The two others hunched on one side of the fire while Kiba warmed himself from the other side.

" _alright I know you don't like me, but be a bit more friendly you bastards." _

As a rule of thumb for all ninja, was that if you have a nervous teammate, that meant two things, they are way in over their heads or they were hiding something. Sadly Kiba didn't know that.

On the fifth day the merchant stopped by a roadside shrine and entered it. He stopped to pray and exited it as quickly as he entered. But Kiba's suspicions arose once again. He started to smell a faint smell of nervous sweat on the man, the merchant was extremely nervous and was trying to hide it. Kiba slipped on the surgical mask. The previous night he had poked two holes in the mask so that he could smell through it.

They continued on stopping to eat. Kiba was beginning to get frustrated at their pace. The merchant knew that two ninja were more than enough to catch game but yet he insisted on getting food from a shady roadside. Thankfully he paid for all three of them..

As they walked a few more kilometers along the road, a shout went up into the air. Kiba twitched in the direction of the commotion. A few kids tumbled out of the surrounding foliage.

Kiba's eyes widened. He jumped forward and tackled the client to the ground, as a large shruiken flew out of the foliage. At the same moment the children shimmered out of existence revealing them to be part of a genjutsu.

The shruiken missed Kiba and the merchant, but it flew directly into a wide eyed Natal. Kiba winced as he saw the weapon impale itself into the Chunin's forehead sending a quick spray of blood into the air.

Two ninja's then flickered into existence. One man held Kiba at knife point and the other with long raven hair and a short sword strapped to his back stood next to the merchant. Kiba glared at the merchant, his mind racing, the merchant had set it up from the beginning. Most probably at the shrine he left a message for the ambushers.

"Why?" Kiba begged.

The ninja in front of him smirked and pointed at his headband which had musical eighth note on it. He then turned to the merchant and excepted a scroll from him.

"Your village's merchant here agreed to give some intel to our leader." The ninja behind him replied, his voice muffled by a bodymask.

Kiba's mind started to fog up. He began to think of his parents, sister, his old teammates and his new friends in Kumo.

"_can't let this end now….. only if there could be a way out."_

The ninja in front of him reached for Kiba's mask.

"_not now…I'm to young too die…"_

"lets see who you are, kumo nin"

Kiba's mind turned blank for one second and then he struck. He kicked the raven haired ninja. The raven haired ninja skidded back, during which Kiba grabbed the masked ninja behind him and charged electricity through the attacker's body. The man fell back and landed with a heavy thud. Kiba darted off into the forest.

The merchant ran up to the electrified man and checked him. The raven haired ninja also checked on his unconscious but alive partner before turning to the direction that Kiba ran off to.

The long haired man's eyes widened as electric blue sparks of lightening zipped towards him. He had only enough time pull the merchant in front of him and block a majority of the attack, the human shield's body wriggled in pain as the attacks hit home. The ninja dropped his body and inspected the damaged to understand the nature of the attack. It seemed to be a very weak attack as it only lightly scorched the body. But one lightening pellet entered the soft jelly of what was now left of the traitor's eye, killing him.

Then ninety degrees from where the man was facing a hail of kunais came flying. The ninja raised the body of the traitor again to take the brunt of the attack but he dropped it as soon as he noticed that each knife had a wire attached to it.

"_kid knows lightening manipulation, it would be safe to say that those knives would be charged with electricity."_

But his eyes deceived him when two Kumo nins came out of the foliage. One was slightly taller, shirtless and more feral looking while the other still wore the surgical mask. He unsheathed his sword and rushed at the shorter nin. The shorter nin blocked the sword with his kunai and attempted to charge his knife with electricity only to find that the sword's hilt has covered in insulating rubber.

Kiba cried out when the ninja smacked Hatake disguised as him with the flat of his blade sending the lightening through the poor wolf's body. Hatake flew back and poofed back into his white and brown form, landing near the other downed ninja. The ninja slashed at Kiba whom deflected the blow and kicked him in the chest again. The ninja growled and dashed at Kiba, he brought his blade down in a diagonal strike but Kiba dart by him.

The ninja growled as the brat slipped away again. Losing patience he ran towards Kiba again while spinning his blade and shouting. "Ninja art: cyclone sword dance"

Kiba's eyes widened as he saw the man running so fast that he couldn't see him. Kiba formed a hand seal and shut his eyes.

He opened his eyes and sighed, at the last moment he had substituted himself with the masked ninja. He peered at the long haired man and saw his shocked face as he knelt over his now dead comrade.

He roared in anger and darted at Kiba slashing his sword madly. Kiba panicked and leaped back. He hit the ground as the ninja's bladed slashed his face cutting the string that held his mask. In the split second that the man's arm completed the slashing motion, Kiba formed a medical scalpel with one hand and with the other grabbed the man and pulled him into his glowing hand.

The man stared at the boy whom just impaled him with his hand. He glanced at the hand submerged into his chest and looked up at the boy.

"Mighty uncivilized thing you've done." he gasped out and then released a torrent of blood and stomach acid from his mouth onto the wide eyed boy.

Kiba laid there for few seconds, coming to grips with what he had just done. He then pushed the man of him and began to shakily rummage through the mans pockets. He stopped when he found what he was looking for, the scroll the merchant had given them. He also slipped the headband from the man's forehead into his pocket. He checked himself for any serious injuries and discovered his gash on his face but instead of healing it, he glanced at the corpses. He the clenched his bloodstained hands and left the wound there and went to Hatake. The wolf was zapped unconscious but was otherwise fine. Kiba hefted the canine onto his shoulders and began a steady jog towards Kumo.

Halfway to Kumo he was intercepted by a Kumo ANBU and his father. It seemed that one of the chunin ninja reported a scroll missing and remembered a merchant in the same room at that time asking for a permit. Inside the scroll was an accurate economic report on Kumo. Being it a village of ninja the village only handed out fake reports so that other villages would not be able to cripple the village's important resources.

Bane hefted Hatake into his arms and left Kiba to leap through the trees with them in silence. He let Kiba be alone because instead of comforting Kiba, he wanted him to think about what he did. Who said being a ninja's parent was easy? It was best to let Kiba figure out what he had just done and if he needed guidance to ask Bane.

"So you were ambushed by two ninjas who were sound ninja?"

Kiba nodded and handed the sound headband over to the Raikage.

"And they killed Natal, held you hostage. Then when you escaped by electrocuting one, the other used the merchant as a body shield to block your attack."

Kiba nodded his head again, this time with a more slightly remorseful look.

"then you engaged the long haired ninja, whom quickly got frustrated with you and prepared to use a sword dance against you, which you used a substitution with the downed man and was killed by his partner's attack." The Raikage inhaled and continued. "Then the man ran at you and you stabbed him through his chest."

Kiba nodded his head yet again with an even more depressed look.

"Alright Kiba I'm going to give you two weeks of break"

Kiba just stared forward and nodded.

"Good job kid. You can go now."

Kiba nodded for the last time, turned around and left.

His father had watched him with sad eyes and turned to the Raikage.

"Okay sir what do you want me to do"

It was nighttime and Kiba trudged the streets quietly thinking back.

"_Mighty uncivilized thing you've done." he gasped out and then released a torrent of blood and stomach acid from his mouth onto the wide eyed boy. _

_He had killed. Three men. One accidently, another to escape death and the final one he'd killed with his bare hand._

He glanced at his hands now clean but forever tainted. He felt the remorse he hadn't felt before. A mistake that he had committed but was happy he committed it.

He glanced at a tree on the side of the road, it stood tall and mighty in the dark. Kiba walked up to it and ran his hands up and down the trunk feeling the roughness of the tree.

"Hey you."

Kiba turned up to find a girl with dirty blonde hair leaning out of her window sill. She motioned for him to come up. Kiba didn't know what took over him but ran up the tree and sat on a tree branch lined next to her window sill.

The teen gasped when she saw his appearance. Kiba looked down and realized that he was still wearing his blood/stomach juices covered jacket and vest, his sleeve was still covered in blood. She then motioned him to enter the room. When he entered her bedroom she pointed him to sit on a love seat sofa. He gingerly sat insuring that he did not rub any blood into her sofa.

She looked him up and down and told him.

"The name is Tanya, give me your jacket and vest I'll wash 'em."

Strangely Kiba agreed and tiredly handed her his jacket. She then motioned him to take off his wife beater which he obliged. She then gathered his clothes and left the room.

Kiba stood up and made his way to her vanity mirror. He stared detachedly at his body, bloodstained and bruised. He then felt his now scabbed over facial wound, it cut from his jaw to an half an inch under his eye. He whirled around as the girl walk back in, she stared up and down at him.

" I've got to ask, what happened to you?"

"Mission went wrong"

"Oh you're a ninja?"

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Well hottie, I maybe a civilian but I know that a warm shower will do you some good."

He nodded as he walked over to her, she then dumped a towel and some shampoo into his arms. She also handed back all the things that were inside his pockets. He unscrolled his packing scroll and summoned his clothes out. She stared wide eyed at him performing ninjutsu, after a second she led him to a bathroom where she showed him how to operate the shower.

Kiba stared around and asked her "Are your parents here?"

She shook her head and kissed his uninjured cheek.

"Don't worry about a thing" she whispered.

Kiba stood frozen for a second before turning on the shower, if he wasn't so out of mood he might actually enjoy this moment. She was right, the hot water washed the blood away and let his muscles relax. He washed thoroughly even using shampoo on his hand just to be sure. He stepped out of the shower and put on his clothes. When he stepped out of the bathroom the girl tossed him a scroll.

"Some black wolf jumped into my room and told me to give this to you…can you believe it? A talking wolf?"

Kiba had to chuckle at her ignorance, but it died quickly. He opened the scroll and read the note.

_Kiba,_

_I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you right now but I must go investigate what the sound village wanted. All I can say is that what you did was right and don't be ashamed or depressed. Move on and continue on with life. Feel your emotions but never hide from them and don't try to prevent them. I'm very proud of you for handling yourself the way you did. Bane_

_Oh ya tomorrow if you feel upto it the Raikage has something you might want to know._

Kiba looked up from the scroll "Guess my dad won't be home tonight"

Tanya nodded and grinned, "So what happened? Did you save some princess, but she fell in love with you but you had to leave her behind in a really dramatic way like the movies?" she asked sarcastically.

Kiba stared at her and then replied.

"No I killed for the first time."

Tanya stared at him for a second before stepping forward, closing the gap between them.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked lovingly beckoning him to sit on the coach.

He sat and then replied "Not much to talk about."

"Who did you kill?" she questioned.

"Two sound ninja and a merchant."

Her eyes widened, mortified she asked "How?"

"The merchant got me in a hostage situation, with me as the hostage but I ran off into the forest after knocking one enemy out."

She nodded her head listening intently. Her innocence was refreshing to Kiba.

"then I ran off into the trees I turned around and started attacking with a long range attack" he swallowed "but the enemy used the merchant as a shield and got him killed."

She winced a placed her hand over his. Normally Kiba would be freaked out with the contact this girl was showing but today he didn't feel really freaked out by anything.

"after that me and the enemy started fighting but when he used a killing strike on me I switched places with his teammate killing him."

She widened her eyes and bit her lip and stared into his eyes.  
Kiba didn't want to continue but something about her made him want to finish.

"so the guy got angry and slashed at me but I moved out of the way and stabbed him with my hand using a special technique."

She stared into his downcast eyes. She removed her hand from his hand and placed it on his wounded cheek.

"it's okay….."

"Kiba"

"Kiba don't worry you did the right thing."

She then kissed his forehead and hugged him. Kiba let her hug him expecting her to let go, but she never did. She continued to plant kisses down his face till she reached his lips. They held the kiss passionately for a few seconds. She then guided him towards her bed. And then they….


End file.
